The Saga Continues:HALO2
by HALOGOD
Summary: This is my first fan-fic and i need feed back so post reviews plz.
1. The Return of the Chief

The Return of the Chief  
  
TIME: 0134 HRS  
  
LOCATION: SOMALIA,AFRICA  
  
DATE: 02/21/2554  
  
As the burning longsword flew straight into the ground from the earths atmosphere, a large battle ensued in the remains of the area. Covenant and marines alike flew into the air from plasma and fragmentation grenade blasts. The sound of MA7B assault rifles and the clanging of the rounds hitting elite armor and the return volleys of plasma rifles were heard throughout the battlefield. This was all happening all around the area as neither a marine or covenant soldier paid attention to this red fireball screeching towards the ground until it was just above the battlefield and the soldiers took cover on their respective sides of the field. The grunts kept shouting"loooooook out its going to get us" and "ruuun away" as they ran to cower behind the elites who were running to get out of the way of the fireball. And then BOOOM it hit the ground spraying up dirt and blue blood from the unlucky grunt who couldnt run or was already dead. The marines and covenant didnt fight or say anything as they looked at the burning object before them. Then the burning hull opened to reveal a figure dressed in a green suit with black marks. The elites identified the object in their HUD displays as the "KIA" spartan who apparently didnt die and decided to retreat back to their forward fire base, with grunts trailing they ranback to location 360.786.910 a known covenant position. The commanding officer Capt. Yanwei Zhang shouted "marines go over and bring that thing to me on the double" so as the marines ran over to collect it the pelicans came roaring overhead to hover just above the LZ. Then a special India class dropship came and swept by the LZ and landed by the Longsword, picked the thing up and took off into the sun. As the marines boarded their craft to go back to the forward command base the Captain was dissappointed he didnt know what it was, but he was grateful that he was still alive after another bloody fight with covenant.  
  
TIME: 1643 HRS  
  
LOCATION: FORWARD COMMAND BASE  
  
DATE:02/21/2554  
  
"Sir we are receiving a transmission from the General." "On screen soldier." "Ah good afternoon Yanwei." "Good afternoon General." "So how did your battle go this morning?" "Well it was about the same as usual dead covenant and marines everywhere until that Longsword crashed into the battlefield. Any idea what that India dropship went and got?" "Well as you know this is a classified subject but i believe you are at liberty to know. So anyway here goes. The (thing) as you called it was actually the supposed dead Spartan-5 super soldier." " HOLY CRUDE! Sir you are actually telling me that the Spartan-5 made it off that halo thing before the Pillar of Autumn's engines overloaded and exploded?" " Yes, im afraid that you can't know anymore but you can know this, DO NOT tell anyone about this little incident. Understand soldier?" "Yes sir, This information is safe with me." "Over and out."  
  
end transmission So that thing actually made it off that ring before it exploded, amazing.  
  
TIME: 0600 HRS  
  
LOCATION:CLASSIFIED  
  
DATE:02/22/2554  
  
The master chief felt a little weary from his HALO experience but other than that he felt fine. The nurses were running about the ward tending to wounded soldiers who were of higher ranks. Then a nurse came by to see how he was doing. John told her was fine and that he didnt need anything at all. Then a group of soldiers showed up and the chief was off on another trip in an India dropship.  
  
TIME: 1200  
  
LOCATION:CLASSIFIED  
  
DATE:02/22/2554  
  
John was sitting in his chair watching the general consult his joint chiefs of staff on what to do with him. Then one of them spoke up"sir we believe that you should be put back into battle ASAP so we have had our top scientists working on new equipment for you." "ok john you need to go down to the lab to get suited up for todays battle." " Yes sir!" As john walked out of the room the chiefs sat watching as the future of the USNC and the earth walked out of their room.  
  
TIME:1230  
  
LOCATION:SCIENCE LAB  
  
DATE:02/22/2554  
  
Just as john entered the room all of the lab technicians froze and ceased to talk at all. Then the head technician walked up to him"Good afternoon sir." "Good afternoon." "I think you have some new equipment for me." "Yes sir we do and I think you will find it interesting. First we have your new MOJLNIR suit. It has an upgraded shield and better functions to it so i think you can take about five more hits, but i wouldnt test it ok?" "Ok." "Moving on we have your increased weapon capacity due to the added storage of your storage unit on your back. But i think you will find it most helpful that you can now carry 12 grenades and 3 guns. Then we have a new function: Cortana will be in your head but will be in a com. center instead of hardwired into you. Last but not least we have a new weapon for you: The Mach 5 it is a high powered Partical Accelerator that will shoot a beam out at about mach 5 or so. But be careful to look behind you or friends could get sucked in to the intake. It also can serve as a vaccum to eat grunts and shoot them at the elites or use your Melee attack to crack the skull of anything you hit in the head. well sir just suit up and go to the docking bay and you'll be off." "Thank you. Goodbye."  
  
TIME:1300  
  
LOCATION:DOCKING BAY  
  
DATE:02/22/2554  
  
As the marines were loaded onto their dropships the chief walked to his designated ship and climbed aboard felling the thrill once again for battle. The dropships left and started screaming across the lush prairie land of the African plains. the dropships landed in the middle of an intense battle that had been raging on since the morning. The chief hopped out and ran for cover.  
  
to be continued 


	2. The Other Ring

TIME:1330  
  
LOCATION:KENYA,AFRICA  
  
DATE:2/22/2554  
  
The chief was hidden in some bushes behind a tree. Since the landings the covenant decided to take a rain check on the fight for now(but they would be back but in stronger numbers). The chief decided it was time to go out and get a step ahead of them. He organized an attack plan and the marines were seperated into groups of 10 each making 25 groups total. The plan was to spread out and encircle the covenant camp. "Go!" shouted the chief and that was it they were off on a daring mission deep into covenant territory. The first group reached a place where some dropships had come and gone but that was it, just markings, nothing else there. The second through twenty- fifth group arrived to be amazed at the findings. Then all of a sudden the ground opened up on the far hillside to reveal an entrance to a secret command base. 20 hunters came out and started to come at their position with charged up fuel rod guns. Little did the marines know but the chief carried the one gun that could knock two or three out at once. The marines ran to take cover in the treeline while the master chief went around the side to set his gun up. Then the hunters fired, blasting two marines to cinders and injuring 10 more. Then an awful sound errupted and a huge green blast hit two hunters reducing them to mere footprints in the mud. Then again the awful sound rang out blam! Two more just prints on the ground. The hunters didnt know where or who had the firepower to do that so they just started blind dives at the trees and were quickly killed off by bayonets, assault rifles and sniper bullets. By this point the covenant base was blinking red at the entrance signaling the reinforcements to go kill them off. But as soon as a squad appeared the quicker they dissappeared off the planet and of this life. Again and again this motor sound would charge up then blam blam blam! Covenant would go down. So the marines took liberty to go down and charge the base. They threw grenades in and blew up some elite guards. The master chief showed up and went straight in to where the covenant leader of the base was. As soon as the mach-5 was shown the leader gold elite gave up and was taken back to the LZ for dust- off.  
  
TIME:1400  
  
LOCATION:MESS HALL  
  
DATE:2/22/2554  
  
Hey here he is the hero of the battle this morning. Cheers all around from the marines. "This is the general speaking I want combat teams Alpha through Echo to report to fire stations."" Master chief you too."  
  
TIME:1430  
  
LOCATION:FIRE STATION ALPHA  
  
DATE:2/22/2554  
  
"The covenant are amassing forces on the planet below and you've been elected to go and kick their butts."  
  
"Sir yes sir and we will accomplish every goal and then some sir!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well good marines now load up and kick some BUTT!!!!"  
  
The chief jumped into the side seat and the ship flew out of the bay and started off downward towards the planet surface.  
  
TIME:1500  
  
LOCATION:PLANET SURFACE  
  
DATE:2/22/2554  
  
The silver dropships landed next to a large rock face close to the covenant Ammo Depot that was the objective to be destroyed by the laser guided rockets. That have small nuclear warheads in them. The chief and his team climbed up on top of the cliff to get their snipers into position. The laser designators were in place and little red spots were on three of the main buildings and two of the barracks buildings. In 30 minutes a dropship would arrive drop off 5 men and 5 rocket pods and then BOOM!!! No more covenant force. So the soldiers waited and waited for an hour and still no dropship. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw the covenant force lining up and small purple specks were on the horizon heading to the base fast. The chief told the snipers to open fire and the rest of the men to charge. The orders were given and blam blam blam covenant after covenant died until the elites and hunters arrived and started shouting orders out. The fight was getting intense then the drops ships arrived and set up the rocket pods. So the marines retreated. Then the purple specks were hovering above the base and begining their landing. All of a sudden there was a loud whooosh as five warheads slammed into the base just as the dropships were going up a small shockwave of intense heat went under. They were lucky that the dropships came and that the covenant were dead. Today they would enjoy their sleep.  
  
TIME:0900  
  
LOCATION:CLASSIFIED  
  
DATE:2/23/2554  
  
"Good job john for that elite you brought for us, And as you can imagine he is providing valuble information." The briefer stood up. "Sir as it turns out there is another HALO ring that is held by the covenant but it is not the same as the others this is the covenants own version meant to be fired in two months at the earth. You are to go to this planet and deactivate it.  
  
TIME:1630  
  
LOCATION:CLASSIFIED  
  
DATE:2/23/2554  
  
"Ok chief its time you and your team went to that covenant ringworld and save the planet Earth." The chief and his squad boarded the dropships that joined the others on their way to rendevous with the Aquitaine Agenda a SCS- 5 class warship somewhere in delta quadrant 5.  
  
TIME:1700  
  
LOCATION:EN ROUTE TO SHIP  
  
DATE:2/23/2554  
  
Chief was getting a little restless from the long journey towards the ship when the pilot reported ETA 5 minutes to docking with the Aquitaine.  
  
to be continued 


	3. The Landing

the landing  
  
TIME:1705  
  
LOCATION:EN ROUTE TO SHIP  
  
DATE:2/23/2554  
  
"This is the Aquitaine please report name and cargo.""This is shuttle 143.654 -8 carrying master chief." "Please proceed to docking pad 11932.""roger that." The shuttle began its decent towards the pad.  
  
TIME:1710  
  
LOCATION:DOCKING PAD  
  
DATE:2/23/2554  
  
"Welcome to the ship Master Chief I am The captain of this ship. My name is Cmmdr. Victor Anshar."" My name is John. Pleasure to meet you." " And the same here Chief. We have accomadations for you in the spartan quarters. Enjoy your stay here at the ship. You will be breifed later." "Thank you. Goodbye." "Goodbye." Then the blast door opened and a crisp young officer walked in to the bay. "Hello my name is Todd Manion and i will be showing you around the ship." "Ok. Where to?" " First we will take you to meet the other spartan-5s we have here." "Well lead the way." So Manion led the chief to the elevator and he punched in 5 on the keypad.  
  
TIME:1730  
  
LOCATION:SPARTAN QUARTERS  
  
DATE:2/23/2554  
  
The Master Chief was greeted by the other Spartan-5s. One of them seemed to be a bit shy and was just staring out from a chair in the corner. The Master Chief walked up to him to introduce himself. "hey i just noticed you sittin here in this corner. Why didnt you want to greet me?" " Sir im just a bit shy and you're a lengend. So i just sit here and wait for my nerves to calm. By the way my name is Chip." "Nice to meet you whats your code name?" " My code name is Titan." "well see you around." "see ya." The Master Chief went and met back up with Manion and was escorted to Mess Hall.  
  
TIME:1800  
  
LOCATION:MESS HALL  
  
DATE:2/23/2554  
  
The master chief went down the elevator and wound up on the 3'rd floor. The mess hall and took up his position in the back of the line. As he neared the counter a call came into his com sensor. "Master Chief you are needed in the spartan lounge immediatly." The master chief dropped his tray and ran back to the elevator leaving Manion to eat with his buddies. The chief hit the entrance, a little though, but the door lifted away and a banner across said WELCOME HERO OF HALO. The chief was stunned by it. Then the other spartans jumped out and scared him silly. They enjoyed the party until the morning, the morning of his last day on a UNSC ship for awhile.  
  
TIME:0800  
  
LOCATION:SPARTAN LOUNGE  
  
DATE:2/24/2554  
  
They were all tired from the all night party. "All spartans are to be battle ready in 5 min and then are to report to the docking bay for instructions." This cackling message signalled the end of the ship board cruise and signalled another harrowing experiance on a HALO ringworld.  
  
TIME:0900  
  
LOCATION:DOCKING BAY  
  
DATE:2/24/2554  
  
"you are all very late. You were supposed to be here 55 MINUTES AGO!!!!!!!!" "Sir yes sir." "Now, you are about to embark on the greatest adventure you will ever go on (present company excluded of course). You will be taking this NCS-19 class Landcarrier to get yourselves from here to there." He pointed to a circle on the large briefing map. "Once there you will deactivate it and come back here. Now load up and give em' heck." The chief and his squad of 6 spartans walked into the Landcarrier and started it up. The ship left at 1000 hrs.  
  
TIME:1500  
  
LOCATION:ON BOARD THE SHIP  
  
DATE:2/24/2554  
  
The spartans were getting bored of just sitting around doing nothing when the alarm started sounding. "Red alert Red alert covenant ZCS class warships in bound. I repeat 2 ZCS class warships in bound." "I want everyone to get to their stations stat. Move it now." The spartans ran to their stations to get ready for a fight with the covenant. " The covenant are closing in fast and furiously, fire the primary cannons."The ship shook as the 200mm PDS cannons fired, the laser bursts hitting the covenant ships on the broad side. One erupted into a giant fireball and went sailing into space. The second launched its cannons hitting the Landcarrier on its engine. "Sir we've lost engine power we're sitting ducks.""Two more ships are in bound 2 DCS class warships in bound evacuation recommended." "Okay everyone go get a fighter and..." "Sir there is the ring." "Okay grab a fighter and drop to the ring surface." The spartans ran and jumped into the 4 fighters and one longsword. The chief and Titan were in the longsword. BOOM another covenant blast hit them. They flew out as fast as they could, but before the four fighers could get away they were blasted by secondary autocannons.  
  
TIME:1600  
  
LOCATION:PLANET SURFACE  
  
DATE:2/24/2554  
  
"Chief they didnt make it and we're the only ones left." The situation was grim but they might have a chance with the two of them and all the supplies he'd stuffed into the ship before they had left. 


	4. The Greeting

TIME:1630 LOCATION:PLANET SURFACE DATE:2/24/2554 The Chief and Titan landed on the planet with a Longsword, a Scorpion and a Warthog. "Hey Titan where are you?" "I'm up on the cliff behind you." The cheif turned and saw titan with his binocs' out looking for signs of the enemy. " I've spotted two banshee flyers and two tanks sitting at the mouth of a small cave the drivers are sitting at a table playing some sort of game." " Well then let's prepare a red carpet for the grunts shall we....." The chief and titan laid out a spider web of mines and grenades toghether to keep anything from crawling up the hillside without facing it's doom. " Roger mines laid, go buzz 'em with the longsword." Titan jumped in and warmed up the engines while the chief looked at the small cave and noticed a small cone shape at the top. " Titan hold up a second I think I see a ballistic missle stored on top." " Roger holding off ." Then the small cone began to rise and get bigger. It turned from a cone to a cylinder then a missle turning east towards them." Titan get out of the longsword and ready the ABM." " On the way." The ABM had two WS-67 block XIV pods and one SAM. The SAM's explosive created a cone of destruction to destroy anything in it's path with shrapnel while the -67's just slammed into the object and detonated. " Grupper guidance system online and tracking the ballistic inbound." I sure hope this works, thought the chief.  
  
" Sir we are monitoring the activity below and the covenant fired a ballistic missle at the chiefs position and all he has is his ABM." " Very well, we will have to watch and see if the prototype will do the job."  
  
In a deep underground laboratory on a distant planet the UNSC scientists were almost done recreating their own plasma torpedo weapon that overpowered the covenants own weapons they were based on.  
  
" Chief the inbound is in range, firing pod 1." With that the first -67 went out and tracked onto the engine of the ballistic missle. " It's a miss, i repeat a miss. Firing number 2." The second -67 roared off towards the missle. When it was 200 meters out it switched to a radar homing system and started toward the radar cone on the missle. It hit the cone detonated and destroyed the missle into thousands of shreds of falling molten chunks, which rained down on the approaching ground infantry. Many of the grunt's methane tanks were peirced and they died of asphyxiation instantly. Others exploded into little blue chunks. The elites in the back were unharmed, but still slightly demoraled. " Chief we have multiple inbound ground forces." Get the MLRS on the Mod-Hog ( Modified warthog ) fired up and ready to fire." "The coordinates are 2.45 and 4.55." Titan dialed these in and the 12 pod turret swung in the direction of the incoming forces, which happened to be in a dry lake bed roughly the size of a three football fields. " Target coordinates locked, awaiting fire command." " Fire!" Fwoosh, Fwoosh one by one the missles flew until all twelve were on the way. Each one of the missles has 32 submunitions that when the missle is approx. 100 ft. above the target zone the skin breaks away letting the munitions fall scattering, desinegrating practically everything in the area. The ground commander was looking up at the hilltop at nearly the same time as the missles left their pods and streaked in an upwards trajectory. He shouted to his subordinate sound the alarm but, alas the poor fellow had no time and they munitions slammed around him.  
  
"Well they killed the ballistic and a large ground force, let's see what he has in store for the deactivation." 


End file.
